ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Dual wielding (ability)/Gallery
A gallery of examples of Dual wielding (ability). Gallery Panty and Stocking.png|Panty and Stocking (Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt) are highly skilled in dual wielding Backlance, Stripe I, and Stripe II. Scanty and Kneesocks.png|Much like their rivals, Panty and Stocking, Scanty and Kneesocks (Panty and Stocking with Gaterbelt) are able dual wield Double Gold Lacytanga and Double Gold Spandex. Roxas (Oathkeeper and Oblivion) KHII.png|Roxas (Kingdom Hearts) wields two Keyblades at once with great skill. DMC-Dante.png|Dante (DmC: Devil May Cry) can wield two weapons at once in order to increase damage. Leonardo TMNT.jpg|Leonardo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) is a highly skilled dual wielder of the katana blades as he quotes "Twin katana are the only way to play!" NG3Wii Ayane Render.png|Ayane (Dead or Alive/Ninja Gaiden) dual wields two short swords with deadly skill and agility. Sora (Valor Form) KHII.png|Whenever Sora (Kingdom Hearts) enters one of his Drive Forms, he is able to execute his attacks with two Keyblades. Project X Zone Dante.png|Dante (Devil May Cry) dual wields both firearms and swords with incredible ease and precision. Kratos God of War III.jpg|Kratos (God of War) displays proficiency in wielding two weapons at once with great efficiency and power as seen with the Blades of Chaos, Nemesis Whip, Claws of Hades, and Nemean Cestus. Kuwabara Double Spirit Sword.jpg|Kuwabara Kazuma (Yu Yu Hakusho) armed with his Double Spirit Swords. Roronoa Zoro.jpg|Roronoa Zoro (One Piece) has developed the sword style Nitoryu over the course of his journey Xaldin KHD.png|Xaldin (Kingdom Hearts) can wield two-to-six lances at once. The_Fear.jpg|The Fear (Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater) dual wields crossbows with lethal accuracy and precision. Reiryoku Swords.jpg|Coyote's (Bleach) using his "Colmillo". File:True_Zangetsu.png|Ichigo's true Zanpakuto, Zangetsu, realizes its true form as dual blades. Ahsoka Lightsabers.png|Ashoka Tano (Star Wars: The Clone Wars) is highly skilled in lightsaber combat as well as Jar'Kai . Zuko_with_his_swords.png|Along with his skills in firebending, Zuko (Avatar: The Last Airbender) also possesses masterful skills is dual wielding, using two dao swords. Bleach shunsui kyoraku by sosolcrean15-d5kn7c8.jpg|Shunsui (Bleach) wielding his Zanpakutō in their release state. Ttt2cgiYoshimitsu-1-.png|Yoshimitsu (Tekken) wielding two swords. Archer Fate Stay Night.jpg|Archer (Fate/Stay Night). Travis Touchdown.jpg|Travis Touchdown (No More Heroes) armed with the Rose Nasty. Darksiders 2 Death.jpg|Death (Darksiders) wields the shape shifting scythe, The Harvester, allowing to shape the weapon so he can wield two scythes at the same time. Starkiller Clone.jpg|The Starkiller clone (Star Wars: The Force Unleashed) strongly favored the Ataru and Niman lightsaber forms. Wesley Guns.png|Wesley Wyndam-Pryce (Buffy the Vampire Slayer/''Angel'') dual-wielding pistols. Alice Retribution.jpg|Alice (Resident Evil films) can dual wield both melee weapons and firearms with ease. Jericho_Cross.jpg|Jericho Cross (Darkwatch) River Weapons.jpg|River Tam (Firefly) Jillbattlesuit.jpg|Jill Valentine (Resident Evil) Michael Lane.jpg|Michael Lane/Azrael (DC Comics) dual wielding the Sword of Salvation and the Sword of Sin. Buso_Renkin_Fatal_Attraction.jpg|The Fatal Attraction battle-axe can split into two tomahawks, allowing Victor to wield two smaller axes. Lucia_DMC.jpg|Lucia (Devil May Cry) Kabalrendemk9.png|Kabal (Mortal Kombat) dual wielding his trademark hookswords. Teliko 3D render.jpg|Teliko Friedman (Metal Gear) Lloyd Irving.png|Lloyd Irving (Tales of Symphonia) Katmandu.jpg|Katmandu (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) wields both a sword and a club at once. Cable-promo-image.jpg|Cable (Marvel Comics) CQC Stance.jpg|Naked Snake/Big Boss (Metal Gear) assumes the CQC fighting stance; a handgun in one hand and a combat knife in the other. Falco dual wield.jpg|Falco Lombardi (Super Smash Bros./Star Fox) dual wielding blasters. El Jefe no background.png|El Jefe (Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time) Category:Galleries